Ben 10 vs. Dexter's Laboratory
Trapped in his Galvan form, Ben is at the mercy of Dexter and his sister Dee Dee. Dexter thinks Ben is an alien invader while Dee Dee sees him as a doll for her to play with. Plot: A laboratory where a young boy genius experiments in his lab. He is Dexter. Boy genius. Dexter: At last my greatest invention has been completed! Behold my... Dee Dee: Hi! Dexter: Dee Dee! Do not dare interrupt me in my moment of triumph, woman! Now get out of my laboratory! Dee Dee: Why? Dexter: Because I said so! Dee Dee: What's the magic word? Dexter: Oh excuse me, my dear sister. The magic word is GET OUT NOW! Dexter goes to a lever which he pulls, then a tube appears over Dee Dee, and with powerful suction it grabs her and propels Dee Dee out of his lab and into the street. Dexter: Now where was I? Computer: You were reveling in the magnificence of your next greatest invention, Dexter. Dexter: Ah, yes. Thank you, computer. Computer: You are welcome, Dexter. Dexter: Behold my latest greatest invention, computer. My Cross-Dimensional Portal Machine 10,000! With it I can not only monitor other dimensions, but travel between them at will! It is a true master piece and a glorious homage to my own brilliance! Let's activate it and see what I can view through this mechanical beauty. Dexter activates his machine and soon a swirling portal manifests. Dexter: It is working! Soon something does come out of the machine because some small creature shoots out of it. Greymatter: Whoa! That was one wild ride! Dexter: Alien! Computer activate the security protocol for alien invaders! Greymatter: Hey wait! I can explain everything! Dexter: It knows our language! Fascinating. I will have to study it and by study, I mean dissect! Greymatter: Uh-oh, another dork with an alien fetish. I better get out of here. Greymatter runs away to try and hide from Dexter. Dexter: Come back, alien! Greymatter: Get away from me, you freak! Dexter soon takes a laser cannon off the wall and begins to fire it at Greymatter. Dexter is destroying several of his own inventions in the process while trying to get Ben. Dexter: My lab! Alien, you are worse than my stupid sister Dee Dee! Dee Dee: Hello. Dexter: Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory! Can't you see that I have an alien running loose in my lab! It could be hostile, contagious with an alien pathogen, or worse. Dee Dee gets a look at the alien, seems to fall in love with it, and grabs it to cuddle with it. Dee Dee: It is so adorably adorable, Dexter! I love your new dolly. Dexter: It's not a dolly, Dee Dee! It is an alien life form! Greymatter: And I don't belong to him! Dee Dee: A talking dolly! Oh, Dexter can I play with it please? Dexter: Are you mad, woman?! If you do then perhaps... Soon Dexter pauses for a brief moment to think. Dexter: If Dee Dee plays with this alien then perhaps it will abduct her and take her away from here and my lab? I can finally get some work done, but maybe even study Dee Dee's effects on this alien? (talking out loud now) Why of course, dear sister. You can play with the new "dolly". Dee Dee: Really? Greymatter: Really? Dexter: But of course. Have fun, Dee Dee. Dee Dee: Yay! Dee Dee then picks up Dexter to kiss him on the cheek. Dee Dee: Thank you, Dexter. Dexter: Now get out! Dee Dee: Let's go play now, Mr. Alien Dolly! Greymatter: Wait! I didn't sign up for this! Dee Dee takes Ben into her room, dresses it up in a frilly pink dress and hat, then has a tea party with it. Dexter has cameras hidden all over his house and especially has some in Dee Dee's room. Dexter can see the truly horrible if not gruesome goings on in the forbidden zone that is the lair of Dee Dee. Dexter: No it is horrible to watch! That poor, poor....alien. Hmm maybe I was wrong on who the real villain is? Dee Dee: Would you like some more tea, Mr. Alien? Greymatter: No. I just want my Omnitrix to time out so I can be human again! The temporal energies in the cross dimensional travel must have damaged the Omnitrix's time out function. I have to get out of here, get to that portal machine, and use it to send me home. Dee Dee: Mr. Alien Dolly is being very naughty. Someone needs a time out. Greymatter: Time out. You don't know the half of it. Say, Dee Dee right? Dee Dee: Yes. Greymatter: Why don't we play a game? Dee Dee: Ooh what kind of game? Greymatter: The "Let's Break into your Brother's Lab" game. Dee Dee: Ooh, I love that game! Greymatter: Now here are the rules: no more dress up, no more tea, and get me to the portal machine. It's part of the fun. Dee Dee: Yay! Okay then, I know a secret way to get in. Greymatter: Take me to it. Dee Dee: Okay. Dexter: That alien has turned Dee Dee against her own kind! It is even more cunning and vicious than I thought! For the sake of the world, I must destroy my stupid sister Dee Dee and the alien. This is the best day ever! Dexter, boy genius saves the human race! SUIT UP! Soon in an almost cinematic montage, Dexter arms himself with laser cannons, melee weapons, smudges black grease under his eyes, and finally ties a head band around his head. Dexter: Let's get some. Ben and Dee Dee have finally made it into Dexter's lab. Greymatter: We're in! Dee Dee: Ooh, now what? Dexter: I Dexter, boy genius save the world from your vial clutches, alien! Greymatter: Say what? Dexter: Eat hot plasma, alien scum! Greymatter: Uh-oh. Dexter fires his laser weapons at Dee Dee and Ben, but Dee Dee and her elegant dancing moves allows her to dodge every shot. Dexter: Stand still, woman and let me blast you! Greymatter: While they are getting some quality brother/sister time, I shall mosey on over to the portal, set the coordinates, do a little re-wiring and... Ben finally reverts back to his human form. Ben: And what? Oh come on, Omnitrix, now you choose when to time out! Dee Dee: Mr. Alien Dolly isn't an alien dolly anymore. Now he's a hunk. Dexter: Hunk? Of course, these aliens have shape-shifting abilities to replace the entire human race! Now it wants to use my machine to bring more from their world to come and conquer it! Ben: Dude, you are seriously messed up. You make Doctor Animo look normal. Dexter: I'll make you eat those words, alien! Ben: I'm not an alien, dude! At least not anymore. Dexter: Hasta la vista, baby. Dexter fires at his device which then causes it to turn into a wormhole which then sucks Ben in and itself into the portal. Dee Dee: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'm telling mom that you blew up my dolly! MOM! Dexter: She's lying, mother! She's lying! Ben may no longer be trapped in his Galvan form, nor is he the target of Dexter, but again he passes through the void between dimensions hoping that this time he will finally get home. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson Neutral *Dexter *Dee Dee Aliens Used: *Greymatter Major Events: *Ben is once again trapped in his Greymatter form. *Dexter sees Ben as an alien invader and intends to destroy Ben. Trivia: *Ben recalls his first instance when he was trapped as Greymatter. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992